Perspective
by FeyFaerie
Summary: Two-Shot Drabble -Storm Born-. Insight on the separate thoughts of the devilishly sexy eccentric fairy-king, and the effortlessly attractive gun-loving shaman, on other sides of the circumstances. So, apparently tiny Dark Swan fan base, thoughts?
1. Entry 1: Eugenie

Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story; they all belong to Richelle Mead.

Chapter One

Entry 1: Eugenie

Impressions. Playful was the kindest word she could think of to describe him. She didn't like to refer to him as cruel, though he sometimes came close. She knew how he, liked to break the monotony of his depressingly submissive subjects by messing with them. Perhaps he thought her an amusing new toy. She'd show him soon that she was here to play _him. _Though perhaps he'd like that.

Tea Party. She'd strode pseudo-confidently towards the handsome and oddly bored looking King at the head of the long; crowded table. He had a Peter Pan-esque air about his tousled red-gold hair, and laughing green eyes. Eugenie remembered her struggle for composure that day as she silently studied his aristocratic features. If he'd noticed her discomfort when he challenged- no _invited_ her to stay for dinner, he hadn't mentioned it. She'd been surprised, and oddly gratified.  
>Soon, she realised that he'd obviously guessed her having to sit through a raucous gentry dinner party would be punishing enough. They certainly weren't shy when it came to shows of public affection in this world. She wasn't a prude soul, and after her exhibitionistic antics with Kiyo, she was even less shy as of late, but she was getting sick of averting her eyes.<p>

Suitors. Her tutor and her friend. Powerful though he was, sometimes she forgot of his title, and his responsibilities. He was a King, with a King's pride. She shouldn't have been surprised at his expression when she announced her relationship with Kiyo, but she hadn't been expecting his audible displeasure when he revealed that he knew who Kiyo was.

"He's a…Kitsune."

Not exactly a derogatory tone of voice, but she heard superiority in it nonetheless. Or he knew something less than honourable about him that she didn't. She wasn't about to take the bait.  
>She knew enough about royalty in general to know that naturally, Kiyo fell below Dorian in terms of society. She wasn't stupid. But the knowledge that Kiyo was lower simply as a species wasn't quite as cutting as hearing it in Dorian's voice. Distasteful before he'd even given it a thought, like being so snooty just came naturally to him. Sovereigns were all alike, she concluded.<p>

Comparison. Sitting on a bench, reeling, in the corridor she'd found pleasingly far from the Ball she'd just fled, she was surprised, and grateful when Dorian appeared out of nowhere beside her, even more so when she realised he was not there to ridicule her. She was distracted momentarily from her heartbreak over the truth about Maiwenn and Kiyo's past, by the sudden light that appeared in Dorian's eyes as she grumbled to him about it all.

Revelations. After the Ball, Eugenie realised something about herself. She wasn't over her fear of Gentry, not nearly as much as she's thought, not even close. Being around Dorian so much, being on edge around him, but in an odd way, being completely comfortable near him, she'd misinterpreted her own reactions as closure. She still feared what he was, that had become evident while she was kissing him. She'd frozen, and hated herself for it.  
>What surprised her more was how understanding he'd been.<br>She wanted him, that she couldn't deny, his beauty, quirks and intelligence were all desirable traits, but it was his blood that frightened her. Remembering what he was all too quickly, and she'd withdrawn, instinctively. Cursing mentally, she looked up to see his gentle smile. She'd expected impatience, perhaps mocking, but he'd simply accepted it.  
>She'd also realised something about Dorian. Her very brief worry about his reaction caused her to remember. He had <em>feelings.<em> The sudden relief she'd felt that he hadn't been hurt, or angry at her for using him for her own rather petty reasons or her sudden impromptu rejection was the first time she'd even considered his feelings. Perhaps the revelation that Gentry could be hurt like humans was another step towards no longer fearing them.

Frustrations. She sighed resignedly, as he backed off, frustration mingling with the desire in his expression. She wanted to pull him to her, kiss him again, but something was holding her back. He told her to spend the night in his bed, and left his room before she could stop him. Furious with herself, her guilty thoughts attacked her. What, she could allow herself to be tied up, and blindfolded, and left at the complete mercy of this man, but she couldn't go to bed with him?  
>Perhaps that particular anomaly could provide her with a solution…<p> 


	2. Entry 2: Dorian

Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story; they all belong to Richelle Mead.

Chapter Two

Entry 2: Dorian.

Impressions. Composed as glass on the outside, Dorian's smooth expression belied the inner turmoil that would have him lose his dignity whenever he looked at the woman who came to him. Not a subject, not a true enemy, and not a hopeful potential concubine. She saw herself as a rival, an equal, even through her prejudice and wrongly placed fear. He wasn't used to anything interesting coming out of the mouths of his _too _loyal subjects. He welcomed the challenge.

Tea Party. He'd seen wariness in her eyes when she'd accepted her place at his mad hatter's table of a dinner/feast. It was an emotion she wore well, and frequently, he guessed. When the blonde vision somewhere along his table had seen fit to fly to his side, share his couch size seat and begin to kiss his neck, her arms draping across him, he'd barely reacted. He thought he saw something akin to jealousy in the redheaded Shaman's eyes. Knowing she'd deny it, he had simply smirked, and chosen not to call her on it.  
>It would be juvenile and fruitless to bring it back up nowadays, and he wasn't in the mood to have her throw her own relationship back in his face just to spite him.<p>

Suitors. A teacher, a confidante and someone to vent at, he wondered if she'd ever see him as a prospective future suitor. He had plenty to teach her, yet while he wasn't willing to turn that into an exchange, he wanted more from her. While he did not expect anything in return for his guidance, he wanted reciprocation from her. He did not think the Kitsune deserved someone of such incredible power and potential. He knew Eugenie had noticed his disapproval, and interpreted it as snobbery. The rebel inside her caught on. Perhaps that's why she continued to love Kiyo, though she did not yet know it herself. It taunted him.

Comparison. He wondered if he should have told her, as she lamented, tearfully in the corridor. So she finally knew about Kiyo's past relationship with Maiwenn. She was right to be angry, he supposed, though it was only really the child, that had made complications for Kiyo's rather dreadful plan of 'not telling her until she found out, or it was absolutely crucial.' A child would affect Eugenie's life too. Otherwise Kiyo might have gotten away with it. Still, as rare as conception was in the Otherworld, a pregnancy was not going to be sorrowed.  
>He looked on, knowing she envied the golden beauty of the Willow Queen, but he didn't deign to tell her that she needn't. His eyes passed over her pale skin, sleek dark red curls, violet eyes, and he knew she didn't need him to say it. She'd accuse him of going soft on her.<p>

Revelations. The events after the ball caused Dorian to realise something about himself. Caused him to question his own agenda. Eugenie's acceptance to his only half serious proposition should have delighted him. Instead, he found himself half annoyed at her. His pride, more than his morals kept him from bedding any woman who did not want him. He did not care for their reasons, even if it should be emotional plight, or petty revenge. But this time, he was not about to sleep with Eugenie simply because she wanted to hurt Kiyo for hiding the truth from her about The Willow Queen's pregnancy. He would take her only when she desired him for the right reasons… to a degree.  
>He brought her the cake he had promised her. Seeing her sitting crumpled in the corridor she had fled to reinforced his decision. Instead, he would agree to take her on this mad hunt for the girl should her magical progress prove satisfactory. After making sure everybody saw their exit together, he took her to his bedroom, where he informed her that they'd be having another lesson, there and then. Aside from his morals, he confirmed that she simply wasn't ready to sleep with him.<br>She turned out to be able enough, in his eyes.  
>Her surprise that he agreed to help her find Jasmine, for perseverance with her magic lessons; instead of sex was understandable, in his opinion. He tried and failed to look offended.<p>

Frustration. Stretched out on an uncomfortably small couch out in the hall, he tried not to feel bad for betraying his frustration to her. It was easy. She'd rejected him for a second time, after she'd initiated it herself. He wanted her so much it hurt, and she still couldn't get over this ridiculous prejudiced fear of him. Just as he was convincing himself that her frigid reaction towards him was for the best, and that he would no longer chase her, she appeared beside him.

"I want you to tie me up."

Who was he to refuse a lady's request?


End file.
